Commercial Mew Mew
Just a new small idea I came up with! Um It's still in progress of creating but bear with me, I actually sort of got the main idea ~ All the Mew Mews have commercial fish species DNA! ---- Commercial Mew Mew is a new Mew story idea by me, Necropolis. I got the idea from seeing the whole list of Commercial Fish on the Wikipedia after finding out there's a fish known as Witch, a species of flatfish. Summary A group of girl from Kokubunji, a city in west Tokyo are chosen to be Mews by a scientist that owns a small public aquarium, in order to stop the new force of invading Cyniclons from trying to take over earth again. Characters Mews * Mashumaro Taikutsu (Marshmallow Boredom) - Mew Marshmallow / Sebastes hubbsi DNA / Pink/White Themed * Nasu Sunaarashi (Eggplant Sandstorm) - Mew Eggplant / Witch DNA / Purple/Black Themed * Taruto Mokuzaimura (Tart Woodvillage) - Mew Tart / Boops boops DNA / Blue Themed * Koshō Furōrarutani (Pepper Floralvalley) - Mew Pepper / Northern Red Snapper DNA / Red Themed * Tamago Kumorizora (Egg Cloudysky) - Mew Egg / John Dory DNA / White/Yellow Themed * Nori Majokingu (Edible Seaweed Witchking) - Mew Seaweed / Grass Carp DNA / Green Themed Major * Emono Sunaarashi (Prey Sandstorm) - Scientist / Owns Mako Aquarium / Nasu's cousin * Hana Otaku (Flower Nerd) - Assistant / Works at Mako Aquarium / Tart's Love Interest * Natsu Hebiko (Summer Serpentchild) - Student / Mashumaro's classmate / Mashumaro's Love Interest * Fuyuki Suiminhoshi (Winter Sleepingstar) - Student / Mashumaro's classmate * Haru Takekago (Spring Bamboobasket) - Student / Koshō's classmate * Aki Sōjiyama (Autumn Cleanmountain) - Student / Tamago's twin step-brother Cyniclons * Baka (Idiot) - First to arrive / Immature one of the trio / Has a crush on Mashumaro * Akachan (Baby) - Second to arrive / Childish one of the trio / Has a minor crush on Koshō * Otaku (Nerd) - Last to arrive / Mature one of the trio / Finds Nori interesting Items * Marshmallow Bat - Mew Marshmallow / Baseball Bat * Tart Castanets - Mew Tart / Castanets * Pepper Horn - Mew Pepper / Birch Trumpet (10th century Middle east trumpet) * Egg Spear - Mew Egg / Yari * Seaweed Trumpet - Mew Seaweed / Trumpet Locations * Yūrei High (Ghost) - A public high school in Kokubunji. Mashumaro Taikutsu, Nasu Sunaarashi, Natsu Hebiko and Fuyuki Suiminhoshi attend this school. * Seika Academy (Confectionery) - A private all girls school in Kokubunji. Taruto Mokuzaimura attend this school. * Furamingo Middle School (Flamingo) - A public middle school in Kokubunji. Koshō Furōrarutani and Haru Takekago attend this school. * Kujaku High (Peacock) - A public high school that majors in sports, located in Kokubunji. Tamago Kumorizora, Nori Majokingu and Aki Sōjiyama attend this school. Trivia * It's in process of creation. So none of the characters have names yet, only Mew Identities, DNA, Themes, Occupation, & Love Interests * The series is as stated, inspired by Commercial Fish. Category:Commercial Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Spin-Offs Category:Princess Mew Category:Incomplete Pages